teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DBZ R
(Intro) “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANCH!” Trunks, Goten And Junior Said “ Crap what to do what to do I know first Be Nice But not cringy number two have a spar with Vegito number three take her out for dinner the most beautiful place you can think of alright you got this John You got this” Junior Said in his head Junior used Instant Transmission he bought her a Chocolate Cake with frosting saying “happy birthday ranch “ With some birthday candles then he bought some flowers for her and lastly a new car “ Just Take the money !” Junior Said to the Cashier Then Junior used Instant Transmission to get back home “ Whew I got everything now I need the car to placed somewhere “ Junior Said “ NIMBUS!” Junior Yelled out Junior used instant Transmission to teleport himself , the car and the nimbus behind a tree Junior then teleported back to where he was with Instant Transmission then as he stepped out of the room Trunks was there Junior asked trunks to come over into the living room “ Hey Dude do you think Ranch has a Crush on me “ Junior Asked Trunks “ Well Yeah she blushes at you whenever she sees you “ Trunks Said “ When you put it that way it makes sense“ Junior Said “ Don’t you love her too” Trunks repiled “ No , Maybe “ Junior Said Trunks gets a “Are you serious “ face “ Ok Fine I Like her I mean I‘ve known her since I was 3 and we were best friends And now look at her now She’s really grown and she’s the analytical and calculating girl I’ve always respected and lastly I love her for who she is why do you like her” Junior Said “ Because she‘s pretty? and is sassy“ Trunks Said “ Um Ok then were is she now “ Junior asked Trunks “ She’s outside “ Trunks Said Junior stands up and uses Instant Transmission to teleport to her Ranch was bored Junior appeared in a few seconds “ Hey Ranch” Junior Said Ranch blussed immensely Junior and Ranch both smiled at each other ” Just in Time I was about to you show you something “ Ranch holds Junior’s hand and runs towards whis Junior and Ranch go to whis “ Hey Whis this is Junior” Ranch Said “ Hi I’m Junior “ Junior Said ” Junior that’s the god of destruction‘s mentor!” Ranch Yelled out “ Jeez I didn’t know Don’t blame it on me” Junior Said “ It’s Okay you haven’t met me before” Whis Said “ Have you seen Goku and Dad” Junior Said “ No But I can sense their energy “ Whis Said “ Ok cool “ Junior Said “ Why do you need them Junior “ Ranch Asked “ I gotta use Instant Transmission for one second “ Why” Ranch Asked “ You’ll see “ Junior Said as he put his hand unto Ranch’s shoulder as he used Instant Transmission he teleported her to her favorite restaurant “ Aw Thanks Junior! “ Ranch Said “ I remembered this was your favorite place to go to I remembered it at the last second but besides that wanna eat whatever we want “ Junior Said “ Hell Yeah “ Ranch Said Junior picked out some spaghetti and pizza for himself and Ranch as he sat down he shared some of his food with Ranch as they were eating some spaghetti they aciddently ate the same spaghetti and kissed each other on the lips aciddently they both blushed and said sorry to each other at the same time Then, they both laughed at themselves and flew back to capsule Corp and it was night time so Junior held Ranch’s hand and walked towards the Lamborghini as Ranch saw the vehicle she immediately hugged Junior as he hugged her back she said “ Thank you so much “ Ranch Said ” Hey Ranch wanna go talk up there “ Junior Said “ Sure” Ranch Said Ranch And Junior flew on top of capsule Corp and then Junior Said “ Ranch I wanted to say that I always loved you from when we were babies you are the most kind hearted and determined girl I‘ve ever met “ Junior Said “ Junior I‘ve always had an enormous crush on you from when you showed up I mean you’re pretty handsome” Ranch Said Junior blushes “ But not only that but when I was angry about something you’d always calm me down or make me feel better and I love you for that ” Ranch Said “ You know I‘m really glad I took you out” Junior Said “ Me Too” Ranch Said as Ranch gets into Junior’s lap puts her hand on top of his hand and then Kisses him on the lips as Trunks comes flying by he says “ My Man “ Trunks Said Ranch Then Junior and Ranch then stand up as Junior holds Ranch and lifts her up with his sweet embrace while staring at each other in joy and while kissing each other on the lips. When they stopped Ranch remembered that she had to go to her birthday party and Junior followed her to her house . Raditz, Launch And Junior sang happy birthday to Ranch after that they went into their bedroom and then Ranch and Junior have an intimate kiss for the rest of the night. The end